The Executioner's Daughter
by Herr Docktor
Summary: AU, after the war, Hellsing and the Vatican need all the help they can get.


Author's Note: A Hellsing, Silent Hill crossover fic. I know the mechanics of both worlds don't really work together, but...I'm doing it anyway. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Critique is wanted, greatly. I haven't written ANYTHING in a very long time and I would like your opinions on ways to help my style, which isn't fully formed yet. I hope to use this story arc to help that. That said, please enjoy! (oh, Felidae are werecats, basically, only the majority of the this tribe, in my story the last remaining tribe, are born, not cursed there for not really a 'were' [Man or human creature).

Prologue

On a small island, just off the eastern coast of Scottland there was a small tribe of Felidae living quietly, hidden from prying eyes by the dense forrest that covered the small rock. In a small cave-like hut near the edge of the island there was a mother giving birth to her first child. A small gathering of close friends surrounded the hut, looking gravely at the entrance from which howls of pain mingled with frustration could be heard along with the occasional roar, cracking through the air like a whip, a noise of sheer defiance. The mother uttering these noises lay inside drenched in sweat, holding the hand of her close life-long friend. She was pale, with long curly black hair and grey-green eyes and when she pushed as hard as she could, a thin blanket of short black furr would cover her body and dark yellow claws would retract from her fingers and toes, then receed as the muscle relaxed.

"Just keep pushing, that's it." Whispered her friend encouragingly, into her ear as she gently patted away sweat from the woman's brow with a damp cloth. "You're almost done, love, just keep on."

The woman screamed loud again, arching back, her features oddly contorted and darkened by the furr once more covering her. She screamed profanities and odd curses her friend could not make heads or tails of, cursing some unkown person and a pyramid. While her friend tried to shush and sooth her, a wizened old woman standing at a wood basin frowned quietly.

"FREAK BASTARD, DAMN YOU!!" She shrieked as he body contorted one last time and out she forced a small, crying infant.

"You've done it!" Her friend called, freeing her hand from the woman's grip and jumping to the end of the bed to pick up the bloody crying, wriggling thing still attached to it's mother by the cord. "Oh, Keira, look! It's a girl!"

"Yes, yes, well done." The old woman finally spoke, taking the child from the friend. "You've done your part, Terry, dear, please why don't you go tend your family now. You've got a girl of your own, you know."

With a silent nod to the old woman, and a hug to her dead tired old friend Terry left the hut. Outside she could be faintly heard spreading the news to the other women waiting outside, and they in return quickly buzzing with the subject.

The old grandmother grunted and frowned, and made her way to the entrance of the hut, to pull back the hanging and inform the group that her daughter needed rest and they should all pay more attention to their own families, or go make one to tend to. With that done, she turned her attention to the child she'd placed in a small basket where it lay, crying and moving it's limbs about, as if struggling against the air. Silently she bathed it, dried it and wrapped it in a soft blanked then set it back in it's basket to rest. It quieted down well enough and the old woman was able to turn her attention to the exhausted mother.

"You've certainly done it, haven't you Keira. It almost looks human." She muttured more to herself than the passed out daughter, drenched in sweat on the bed. "You've let that girl see you like this, giving birth in such a form. You can bet that detail won't go unmentioned. Shameful." She scolded, glaring and the silent figure as she picked up the staff that had been resting in the corner at the head of the bed. "You were never strong enough to give birth, not in such a form. And with no father..." She twisted and pulled apart the middle of the cane to reveal the sharp blade of a dagger. "...should it really have such a shameful mother?" She hissed, bearing her yellowing old fangs as she plunged the daggar deep into her daughters heart. Keira's eyes opened wide as she gasped, her hand flying to the blade, cluthing what was protruding from her chest before falling to her sides as she let out one last rattling breath.

"There, there, dear. I'll care for it properly." The grandmother whispered, tugging the blade from her chest and closing the unfocused eyes that stared at her with such nothingness.

Twenty-five years later at the newly rebuilt Hellsing Headquarters in London, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was sending a recruiting proposal to all branches of the Hellsing army. Including one to a small island off the coast of Scottland that dealt with minor werewolf out-croppings. "After that bloody war, we need all the help we can get." The head of the Hellsing family and army sighed after sending the 'new' younger Walter to carry out the letters.

"Of course." Hissed the shadows of her office before forming into the No-Life King before her desk.

"You, Walter and the Police girl will see to it that all recruits are properly informed and trained." Integra informed Alucard with all the authority she usually held in her voice while speaking to the vampire.

Alucard bowed low to his master, a gesture he used to tease her with. "Understood." He stood straight again, the typical half-amused grin on his face. "But do you honestly believe that those creatures will send anyone?" He asked with a chuckle.

Integra's brow knight together as she glared up at her servant. "They must. It is clearly stated in their agreement. We will provide them with cover and necessary items and in return, they offer us their services when most needed."

"And what of the war?" He gently reminded his master. There had been no Felidae fighting on either side.

"We had you." Integra countered.

At this, Alucard laughed, obviously pleased with himself. "Such a rare compliment from my master!" He hissed through a sardonic grin.

Integra grunted indiffrently, seemingly unfased by this reaction as she took a drag off her cigar. "I give credit where credit is due." She stated mater-of-factly, ushering smoke from her mouth with each word.

With another chuckle and a shake of his head, Alucard turned to go.

"Alucard." Integra called before he could slip through the wall or whatever he might've planned to do.

"Yes?" Alucard turned back to face his master.

"Try not to agitate any of them when they arrive."

With another laugh, Alucard melted through the floor, leaving behind an echoing hiss that seemed to come from the room itself, though Integra knew it was only in her mind that he spoke.

"Yessir my master."


End file.
